What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas
by SpaceShipsFlyHigh
Summary: Annabeth is a bartender on the Vegas Strip. When Percy comes in to her bar after a bad break up will love blossom? Sounds corny but its not! Check it out. It's AU and Annabeth and Percy are a little OC. T for cussing and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is my second story and I hope it comes out much better than my first. I just moved to Las Vegas and seeing all the bars and clubs on the strip just made me think of this. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what y'all think about it and if I should continue(:**

**BTW, this is AU none of the Characters are Demigods or Gods. Also Annabeth and Percy are most likely going to be OC. Soooo yeah! Just wanted to clear that up. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING MENTIOND IN THIS STORY. DONT SUE ME(:**

Annabeths POV:

It was about 12:15pm when I got to work. I was early as usual, so I went to the back to change into my bar tenders outfit. I work on the Strip of Las Vegas as a bar tender. For my bar tenders outfit I have to wear tight black spandex shorts with a tiny black tank top that goes to my belly button, it's also spandex. It can be super uncomfortable at times but you get used to it. I know my job seems a little slutty but it's not. I've met a lot of great people bar tending. A lot of drunk people but still really great people. This is not what I imagined myself doing when I grew up, not at all. I don't have a problem with it though. I make good money. Well enough money for me, myself, and I to live off of. I'm comfortable and happy. That's all I could ever ask for.

After changing and doing my hair and makeup (which was just mascara, I'm not really into the whole makeup thing) I went to the front bar to start my shift. I cleaned the bar counters and started to tend to the few people that were here. Most of them were in here for some type of bad reason. Either they just got fired, dumped, or the saddest, they were alcoholics. I felt bad for them, each and every one of them. Being a bar tender you learn to judge people pretty well. But I guess that's not always a good thing. 30 minutes went by with ease. Most of the people had left, so it was just me and some women named Jane. Her husband had cheated on her – with the babysitter who was only 20 years old. That has to suck big time I thought as I poured her more vodka.

But then he came in. I had never seen anybody more handsome in my life. And I live in Vegas. There's a lot of hot guys in Vegas. He had these gorgeous sea green eyes. And the most beautiful jet black hair that was perfectly messy. I almost had the urge to run my hands through it. He had a suit on which made him look classy but his face – his face was filled with loneliness and sadness. He looked like a lost puppy.

He walked to one of the stools to the far right, took his jacket off and hung it on the chair. Then after sitting he loosened his tie. Gods this guy looked so sad with his head in his hands. I wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. That whatever he was going through I would help him.

So that's where I am now. Staring at the gorgeous guy in the corner day dreaming. I could have stayed like that all day but the women Jane brought me back to planet earth.

"Thanks Annabeth for all your help, and for listening to me" she half-heartedly smiled.

"No problem Jane I'm happy to help you. Do you need me to call you a cab? You look pretty drunk to me" I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"No I'll walk" she said and then walked out the door. I guess she didn't think it was funny.

Great now it's just me and this total hot guy.

I walked over to him and put on my best smile. Maybe I could make him feel better.

"Hi my name is Annabeth. Can I get you something?"

He looked up at me with his sea green eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Annabeth have you ever been so hurt and embarrassed you just want to crawl under a rock a die?"

Goodness what happened to this guy? I thought for a second to answer his questioned.

I looked at him and said "Many times, more than I would like to admit." He smiled and looked back down.

"Give me something for that then" he laughed again. His laugh was so – amazing. It was seriously the perfect laugh.

I smiled, "Tequila."

I walked to the other side of the bar to get his drink and then served it to him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He drank the shot and then put his hand out. " I'm Percy Jackson, it's very nice to meet you."

"Annabeth Chase, and you too." I said as I shook his hand.

We fell into a comfortable silence. I organized the bar as he circled the shot glass with his finger.

I turned around to look at him. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care if I was being nosey. I needed to know what happened to him. Why in the hell he was so sad.

"Can I guess?" I asked.

"Guess what?" he looked up confused.

I walked closer until I was standing right in front of him.

"It's just that – well you look like a put together type of guy. And you look pretty sad right now so I'm just wondering what could have happened to you to make you come to a bar at this time of day.I usually get the depressed alcoholics around this time. So what I'm asking is can I guess?"

He looked at me for as second and smiled.

"Sure."

I smiled back pleased. I was pretty good at this… game I guess you could say.

"I'm thinking either you just got fired from your very important business job. Or your having women issues."

"Bingo. Today I took off early to go surprise my girlfriend of three years to a very fancy and expensive diner date. But when I got home she was in the hot tub with our pool guy … naked."

I shook my head. How could girls do that to the men that loved them. The men that would take a bullet for them. I didn't get it.

"Well if makes you feel any better she sounds like a total bitch. And if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here." I smiled.

"Thanks that means a lot. Can I get another shot?"

"Of course."

We sat there talking for about an hour. We talked about anything and everything. Everything from his childhood to his job to his bitch of a girlfriend. Which I found out was named Rachel. And he even asked me about everything. It felt like we had none each other for ever.

After a while we went into a comfortable silence and I started to work again. More people started to come in so I couldn't really talk to Percy as much. But I could feel his eyes on me. I hope to god that he was staring at me for me and not my body. Guys seemed to do that a lot, especially while I was dressed like this.

He got up and motioned for me to come his way.

"Yes Seaweed brain?" a new nickname I had for him.

"Can I have your number wise girl?"

Wow he gets over a girl fast I thought. Or maybe he just wants to be friends?

"It's just I like talking to you. You know? And your pretty much the coolest girl I've ever met in my life."

"Thanks. And yeah you can definitely have my number." I scribbled my number onto a napkin and gave it to him.

He put it in his pocket and smiled his dazzling smile. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah." I said as I bit my lip. He turned around and walked off.

Today was pretty interesting.

**SO? Should I continue. I have a lot of ideas for this story. And if I offended anyone with all the alcoholic talk I didn't mean to. I've just heard if someone drinks a lot before noon I could mean there an alcoholic. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**

**Peace out girl scouts(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to quickly say thanks to all the people who have left positive feedback. I'm not very confident about my writing but knowing that some people do enjoy it makes me feel all bubbly inside! So thanks. Please enjoy this chapter! And remember to Review with any feedback you may have. Negative or positive. I'm opened for anything. :D**

**Annabeths POV**

I checked my watch once again as I tapped my foot nervously.

_6:45 pm_

It had been two weeks since I had met Percy at the bar. And in those two weeks I thought about him every day. This wasn't like me at all. I meet tons of hot guys every night working as a bar tender. And more than a few have tried to take me home and get lucky. But I wasn't that type of girl. I wasn't the type of girl to go home and have sex with a stranger even if they were abnormally sexy. I barely even talked to the guys that came into the bar. Most of them were just drunk horn dogs. I'd just serve them a drink and call a cab for them. And if they had asked for my number it would have been a big fat "hell no!"

But with Percy it was different. It was completely different. He was sweet and funny. He was interested in me and what I had to say. I was used to guys who always try to impress me and lie about the stupidest things. But Percy was himself. He didn't try to act like anybody else but him. He was absolutely adorable. I loved everything about him. And that was saying a lot considering I had only talked to him once and that was the day we met. After I gave him my number he didn't txt or call. I had been a week and a half when I finally accepted the fact that maybe he just wasn't interested. Maybe I wasn't as pretty as his ex-girlfriend Rachel I thought. That's why I was so surprised when he called me.

**FLASHBACK**

I sat on the couch with Thalia in my apartment. We had two boxes of large pizzas, a big bowl of popcorn, a six pack of beer and a box of nerds. It was our usual girls night. We sat in silence as we watched Freddy Kruger slash people to death (that's another thing we do – watch scary movies) when Thalia out of the blue asked "So has that extremely hot guy Percy called you yet?" I choked on my beer and spit it all over the place.

"Ew." She said as she scooted further down the couch

"Really Thalia I finally got over the fact that he's not interested in me. And you bring it up again." I said as I walked to the kitchen to grab a towel to clean the mess up.

"What the hell are you talking about. He's totally into you. Why would he ask for your number if he wasn't into you?"

"I don't know, to be nice." Why was she making me talk about this? I really didn't want to talk about my almost romance with the hottest guy on the planet. Especially while I was cleaning my beer spit up.

I sat back on the couch after everything was cleaned up and continued my conversation with Thaila.

"Thalia his girlfriend cheated on him he's obviously heart broken and not ready for another relationship." Thalia sat down across from me and grabbed my face in her hands.

"Nonsense my sweet little stupid angel. If he wasn't into he would obviously be blind. And stupid. And crazy. And stupid. An-"

"Okay Thalia I get it."

"My point is, is that your great and I'm sure he'll cal-"

Just then my phone started to ring from across the room. Me and Thalia looked at each other with eyes wide. I jumped over the couch and slid towards the kitchen table where my phone sat ringing.

"Do you think it's him?" I asked Thalia who was looking at me with excitement.

"I thought you had his number?" she asked confused.

"What? No! I gave him my number" I grabbed the phone to look at the number. It wasn't any number that I recognized.

I threw the phone to Thalia "Answer it."

"You!" she yelled as she threw it back.

"Fine!" I really didn't feel like playing hot potato.

"Hello?" I said as I look at Thalia who was fist pumping and throwing thumbs ups in the air.

"Hey, is this Annabeth?"

It took everything in me not to scream "Yes it is. Now take me into your arms and make sweet- sweet love to me!" But I played it cool.

"Yes, who's this?" I asked even though I already knew who it was.

"Hey Annabeth it's Percy."

I covered the phone with my hand and whispered to Thalia "It's Percy!" She started to do a happy dance around the couch.

"Oh hi Percy. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Of course. That sounds great. But I'm only free around 6:30. Is that okay for you?"

"Meet me at that new restaurant down the street from the bar."

"Okay I'll see you there."

I pressed end and turned to Thalia "Guess who has a date with Percy? ME!"

"I'm super happy for you and all, but you sound like you're in high school again."

God she was right. I'm never ever like this. I'm usually the girl that's wastes no time with guys because let's be honest a lot of the suck. I'm never this excited about a date. Or about a guy for that manor. But Percy was perfect and I really liked him.

"You're right. Just slap me already." Her hand came up and smacked me in the face.

"Holy shit Thalia I didn't actually mean slap me!"

"Sorry…"

**END FLASHBACK**

It was already 6:45 and Percy wasn't here yet. Was he ditching me? Did he not like me? What the hell? The waitress came over to the table and tried to take me order for the third time. I'm waiting for someone I would tell her over and over again. Truth was I wasn't sure if that person would even come.

This sucked.

**Sorry it was a short chapter. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, again thanks for all the support! It seriously means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and leave your feedback(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Annabeths POV**

I checked my watch for what seemed like the billionth time.

_7:15pm_

What a jerk! I finally thought I had a found a nice guy for me but no. Obviously the universe has destined me to live a lonely life forever. Maybe I should go buy a cat, you know prepare for my future. I think I'll name it Killer. I like that name, it sounds dangerous. As I sat there and thought about future cat names the waitress came by once more to ask me if I was still waiting for someone. I wanted to punch her in the face right about now. It was like she was rubbing it in my face that I had been stood up. Calm down Annabeth I thought, she's just doing her job. "You know what I'm actually leaving. Thanks for your service." I handed her a five dollar bill so she would go away. I grabbed my purse and walked towards the exit door. What was this guy's problem anyways? If he didn't want to go out on a date why would he ask me out. I hate guys. Every single one of them suck ass. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard somebody yell, "Wait Annabeth!" he said breathlessly.

I turned around to see Percy standing there bent over with one hand on his hip trying to catch his breath holding flowers that looked like they had been put through a wood chipper. "Percy. Your late." I said as I sat back in the chair as did he. He looked at me with apologetic eyes. How in the hell was I supposed to stay mad at him when he had _those_ eyes.

"I know. And I'm sorry. It's actually a really long story…" he trailed off.

"I have time." I said blankly. He was going to have to explain everything to me in order to win my forgiveness… okay so I'm just kidding. He was forgiven when he looked at me with _those_ eyes, I just really wanted to know what took him so long!

"You see I was getting ready when I noticed I only had 10 minutes to get here and I still had to get you these flowers. So I rushed to get ready and then ran to flower store hoping to just pick some flowers up and head off. But no there just had to be a ginormous line. And the old lady behind the counter was taking forever, so I had to wait in line for 5 billion hours. After I had finally paid for the flowers I started running towards the restaurant but off course there just happened to be a street show with tons and tons of tourist surrounding them. And – and yea that's what happened… " he said as he tried to catch his breath from all the fast talking. "I hate tourist" he added.

"Well your right. That was a long story… but really Percy 5 billion hours?" He laughed and nodded his head. "Oh yeah… I brought you these." He handed me the flowers that were a little beat up. "Thanks there very – beautiful." He shook his head and looked down. "I know they look a little rough but –"

"I was only kidding seaweed brain."

"Oh, I knew that." He said. He looked around for a second and then looked back at me. "Do you want to just go get some pizza and hang out at my apartment?"

"I am so glad you asked that because I am definitely not in the mood for…. Chopped liver" I smiled and got up. He laughed and put his arm around my waist as we walked out the door. We walked down the street to Percy's apartment in silence. But the whole entire time he had his arm around me. I felt safe in his arms. It was like nothing bad could ever happen to me. I loved it.

When we got to his apartment he unlocked the door and held it opened for me. I walked in to see a normal sized one bedroom apartment. There was white walls and boxes everywhere. The only furniture visible was a long couch and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. He had obviously just moved in.

"Sorry for the mountain of boxes, I'm still not unpacked. I had to move out pretty fast when me and Rachel broke up." Just the sound of her name made my blood boil. Anyone who cheated on Percy Jackson was bat shit crazy. But I couldn't let that get to me. He closed the door and turned on the TV and sat on the couch. "Sit down with me" he said as he patted the spot next to him. I sat next to him and looked in his eyes.

"I like you." I blurted out. I mentally slapped myself, what the hell Annabeth you can't just say that out of nowhere. He looked down at me and put his arm around me. "I like you too." Percy called for pizza and said it would be here in 30 minutes or less. We watched TV and talked about random things when Percy turned fully around to face me. "Annabeth I don't want to sound rude or anything but why are you bartender. You just seem like you could be anything you wanted to be." That was a really good question. Nobody had ever asked me why I was a bartender, not even Thalia and we knew everything about each other. It's not like it's a touchy subject or anything it's actually a really simple reason.

"Well I went to NYU to study architecture. I got my degree and everything but couldn't find an architecture job anywhere. I decided to move back to San Francisco where my Father lives with his wife and two twin sons. They drove me crazy always putting me down for not having a job, so I decided to relocate to Vegas. I found a bartending job and took it. I like it a lot actually, I know it seems a little slutty but I meet a lot of great people. So yeah." He looked at me for a while and seemed to be taking everything in. He smiled, "You could never be slutty and it's great that you like it. I guess that's all that really matters. By the way you look amazing even with all the spandex." He wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed me in the side. I laughed and punched him in the arm. He put his hand on his chest and pretended to look hurt. "Oh shut up Percy!" I said as I punched him again.

When the pizza got to his apartment we sat at his kitchen table to eat and talk. He told me about his job and how his dad made him the CEO of this big water company. "It's kind of boring actually but it makes me good money so I'm not complaining." He explained. He told me about his family and how his mom, Sally, lived in New York with her new husband named Paul. "You should meet my mom you would really like her." Wow he wanted me to meet his mom. That's a good sign right?

I felt like I could talk to him for hours and hours on end without getting bored. I had never felt like that with any other person except Thaila. By the time we had finished our pizza it was 8:30. We went back to the couch and started to watch Clash of the Titans. We laid stretched out on the couch with me snuggled into his side.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered to me as he shifted to get a better look at my face.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." I whispered back.

He propped himself up on his elbow and hovered above me making sure not to put all his weight on me. He leaned down and closed his eyes. He was so close our noses were touching. I closed my eyes and I pressed me lips to his. They were so soft. Like unbelievably soft. He liked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I of course let him. But soon our lungs needed air so we had to break apart. As soon as we did I wished his lips were against mine again. We looked into each other's eyes not saying a word. He stayed on top of me, one hand on my waist and the other holding himself up. My hands were in his hair playfully running my hands through it.

"Annabeth I really like you. I like you a lot actually."

"I like you a lot too."

He smiled and laid back next to me. I put my leg over him and rested my head on his chest. He put his hand on my back and used his finger to trace circles up and down my back. It gave me chills.

"I'm really glad I walked into that bar" He whispered.

I was slowly drifting to sleep but I managed to say a simple "Me too" before my eyes closed.

How could this one guy do this to me. Make me go from a 'hard to get' type of girl to a 'high school lovebird' type of girl. Either way I liked Percy. And I wasn't ready to let him go anytime soon.

**Hope you like this chapter. I think it's one of my longest. The next chapter I think I'm going to do it in Percy's POV. Oh and I forgot to mention that Annabeth and Percy are 22 years old. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. But this time in Percy's POV(: As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Percy's POV**

I watched Annabeth sleep as her head rested on my chest and her legs tangled together with mine. This girl was driving me crazy! She was the perfect combination of sexy and cute and didn't even have to try to be. But I liked that about her. In a way it made her different. Different than all the other girls I had been with. Most of the girls I had dated were the type of girls that caked on makeup and wore cheap perfume. Rachel was the worst, I can't believe I even thought that I had loved her. What the hell was wrong with me? I almost wanted to punish myself for falling for such a lying two timing whore. I know it's not right to talk about women that way but come on! Seriously?! I had to stop thinking about the past and focus on the future. Which right now just so happened to be a sleeping Annabeth.

I gently twirled a piece of her blond princess curled hair with my finger. Her hair was so soft and smelt like lemons. I didn't want to wake her up but my couch was getting incredibly uncomfortable. So I quietly untangled our bodies and picked her up. Luckily with my awesome ninja skills I managed to get her to my bed without her waking up.

I laid her on my bed and pulled the covers over her. I stared at her for a moment before walking to the other side of the bed to lay down. I took off my shoes and pants, I was about to take my shirt off but thought that might be a weird situation to wake up to and I don't want Annabeth to get the wrong impression. So I left my shirt on and got in the bed. I turned to my side to look at Annabeth. I could get used to seeing her sleep in my bed next to me.

Whoa Percy slow down. You broke up with Rachel not even a month ago and your already imaging you and Annabeth living together? I'm supposed to be heartbroken over Rachel aren't I? I guess that means I really didn't lover her. I knew I couldn't let Annabeth get away. Not now. Not ever.

I moved closer to Annabeth so that I could put my arm around her. I needed her in my arms to know that this was real and not just a dream. How could I have gotten such a beautiful girl. I know I haven't known her for a long time but I was seriously considering the fact that I might be in love with her. I know it seems crazy but it's true. She was amazingly wonderful in every way possible. I couldn't let a girl like this slip through my fingers.

I thought a lot more about Annabeth before I finally fell asleep. The last thought I remember thinking before I fell asleep was "I love her."

**MORNING**

I woke up to Annabeth jumping on top of me. I opened my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light shining in through the window.

"Hey sleepyhead" Annabeth greeted me. I opened my eyes fully to see Annabeth sitting on my lap smiling. I smiled back and flipped us over so that I was on top of her.

"Good morning Wise Girl." She laughed and pushed me off of her.

"I made breakfast for you if you're hungry." She said as she began walking out the door.

"Thanks just let me freshen up first." She nodded her head and smiled.

"Oh and this is kind of a weird question but do you have something I could change into? I spilt grape juice all over me." I looked at her shirt and pants and saw the grape juice stain.

"Sure hold on." I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a big white t-shirt and handed it to her. She went into the bathroom to change into it and then came right back out. And boy did she look hot. The shirt was long enough to stop at her mid-thigh. Even in an oversized t-shirt she still managed to look stunning.

"Do I look okay?" she asked as she twirled around.

"Gorgeous." I smiled.

"Thank you kind gentlemen."

"No problem my lady."

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door leaving me to freshen up. I hurried to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. I gave up on my hair after a while and went to get dressed. I put on a plain grey polo shirt and a pair of jeans. Once I was presentable I walked to the kitchen to see what Annabeth made.

I walked to the kitchen to see Annabeth sitting at the table reading something on her phone.

"Hey what did you make it smells good."

"Oh just egg and cheese omelets with toast. You like omelets right?" she asked as she got up to serve me a plate.

"Of course. Annabeth you don't have to serve me I have two hands. Go sit down, I'll serve you."

She looked at me for a second before saying "No you go sit down."

"You."

"You." She fought back. I gave her a look that said 'I could do this all day'.

"Fine." She sat at the kitchen table with a sigh.

I served our plates and then sat down. We made small talk as we ate. But I couldn't get over how good she looked in my shirt.

"Breakfast was great, thanks for making it."

"No problem" She smiled. She went to the sink to wash the dishes, I sat on the counter next to the sink and stared at her. I took in every detail about her. Her blond hair, smooth legs, and her eyes. Her eyes were probably the most beautiful thing about her after her personality. They were grey like a storm. They looked thoughtful and wise. I had never seen such beautiful eyes in my life.

"Stop that." She blurted out.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me."

"It's just your so beautiful." She wiped her hands dry and stood in front of me in between my legs.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so." I leaned down and took her face in my hands and kissed her. Her lips were so soft. She racked her fingers through my hair and my hands went from her face to her hips. I jumped off the counter but continued to kiss her. She pulled back to breath. I kept her close to me though. Her face was the only thing not pressed up against me. She looked down and bit her lip.

We stood like that for a while before she lifted her hand up to look at her watch.

"I should go Percy. My bartending shift starts in 30 minutes."

"But whyyyyy?" I whined. "I want you to stay here with me. It's my day off we can watch movies all day and stuff…please stay?"

"As fun as that sounds Percy I have a job to get to." I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Percy that's the worst puppy dog face I have ever seen." She said as she walked towards the room to grab her stuff. I followed her to the room and gave her some sweat pants to wears so she wouldn't have to walk home without any pants. "I disagree. I think my puppy dog face is the best in the history of puppy dog faces." She shook her head and laughed. Then made her way to the front door. I beat her to it so I could open it for her.

"I'll call you okay." I told her.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I leaned down and kissed her one last time before she left.

"Bye." She waved and walked out the door." I watched her figure disappear until finally it was gone. I shut the door and sat on my couch. I needed to talk about this with someone.

I grabbed my phone out my pocket and called Grover Underwood.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Grover it's Percy. Can we talk?"

"Did you finally get the balls to ask that bartender out?"

"Yes I did. We hung out at my apartment and she slept over. And this morning she made me breakfast."

"Holly shit, you slept with her didn't you?"

"What? Man are you kidding me? I mean we slept together in the same bed but we didn't _sleep_ together. I'm in love with her and I haven't even been broken up with Rachel for that long. Do you think it's too soon?"

"Hell no, if you love her, you love her. Easy as that." He explained.

Grover was right. If I loved her I loved her. There wasn't any time limit on when you could fall in love. If you loved someone you loved someone. There wasn't anything complicated about that. The complicated thing was staying in love. I had seen that first hand with my mother and my real father. They had got a divorce when I was about 3 or 4. So I don't remember much about him. But I was over that. I promised myself that if Annabeth and I ever got married that we wouldn't end up like that. We would be happy together.

**Soooo….did you like this chapter? I really liked doing Percy's POV. He seemed kind of corny in this chapter though. I promise their relationship will get a little more like it is in the books. Again please review and stuff!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was too busy reading The Host by Stephenie Meyer. Have yo read it? If you haven't you should, it's a really great book! Anyways here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Percy's POV**

It had been _almost_ a month since we me and Annabeth first met at the bar. We had been hanging out a lot since our first date and were having a lot of fun. We were really coming along great. We finished each other sentences, had inside jokes, and had even met each other's friends already. But we weren't official yet. Right now we were just talking. And I was fine with that. It was obvious we both had feelings for each other with all the make out sessions how could it not have been. But I wanted to tell her how I truly felt. I wanted to tell her that I didn't just like her anymore but I loved her. Lately that's all I've been thinking about.

My phone buzzed as I sat at home alone watching some crime show. I had gotten a txt from Annabeth. Did I tell you we talk 24/7? Well we do.

_To: Percy_

_From: Annabeth_

_Do you want to hang out tomorrow? I rented Saw five(: _

I laughed, Annabeth would want to watch Saw five. She was the only girl I knew that enjoyed to watch movies like that… besides Thalia.

_To: Annabeth_

_From: Percy_

_Sure I'll order the pizza(: _

Tomorrow night is the night I thought to myself. Tomorrow I'm going to tell Annabeth that I love her. I just have to figure out how. I picked up my phone and called Travis Stoll. He was one of the only guys I knew that had a really good relationship with a girl. Him and Katie had been together since high school. They were a perfect couple I guess you could say.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey Travis it's Percy."

"Oh what's up bro? You need me to steal something for you? Pull a prank on someone?"

"Um no. Not this time I actually need your advice on women."

"Women?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah I figured since you and Katie have been dating for so long you might be able to help me out on how to say I love you."

"Dude of course I'll help you. I'll not only help you, I'll reinvent you." He joked.

"What?"

"I don't know. It was a line from a movie and I wanted to use it."

"Oh okay… well can I just go over to your apartment tonight to talk to you about it?"

"Sure. See you then."

I hung up the phone. I walked to Travis's and Katie's apartment. When I got to their apartment Katie wasn't there. Travis had said it was girls night. I nodded understandingly.

"So who are you trying to tell I love you to anyways?" he asked as he handed me a beer.

"Remember that bartender I met?"

He choked on his beer and yelled "_Her_!"

"Yea her. Why what's the matter with that?"

"Percy you haven't even know her for more than a month. Are you sure you're really in love with her?"

"Yes I'm sure. And why should it matter how long we've known each other?" Travis looked at me like as if I had grown 5 heads.

"Because Percy it takes time to fall in love. You have to really get to know the person. I didn't tell Katie I loved her until a 7 months into the relationship. There's no need to rush love."

I thought about what Travis said. Was it crazy for me to think I was in love with Annabeth already? She was sweet and funny. I never got bored talking to her. I felt like I had known her forever. I couldn't imagine life without her. But he was right. I mean we weren't even official yet. I laughed Travis's speech off even though I had a thousand thoughts racing through my head. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

We dropped the conversation and watched the football game. About 15 minutes before the game ended Katie burst in the door. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, and her dress looked like it was on backwards. That must have been a fun girls night out I thought.

"Travis!" She screamed as she through her hands wildly in the air. "I missed you SO much!" she stumbled towards Travis who was sitting on the couch still looking at Katie's appearance. She jumped onto his lap and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He laughed as he kissed her back.

She turned her head towards me and her eyes opened wide. "Percy! You're here!" She tried to give me a fist bump but she missed my hand. I laughed and gave her a quick hug.

"You're drunk Katie." He laughed as she got up and did a little dance in front of the TV. She looked like she was trying to imitate Michael Jacksons moon walk dance. But her dance was cut off when she backed into the coffee table. Travis jumped up and caught her before she could fall. He stifled a laughed as he took her to the room and laid her in bed. He came back out like nothing had happened.

"Katie can get a bit crazy when she's drunk." He laughed as he sat down on the couch.

"Yea I can tell." I smiled.

We finished watching the game and said our goodbyes.

Even though Katie's drunk behavior put me in a slightly better mood I was still confused as ever. Did I love Annabeth? I was sure I did before I visited Travis.

I decided to wait to tell Annabeth I loved her. I wanted to be sure I truly did. I walked to my apartment and crashed on my bed. I had done too much thinking today. I felt like my brain needed a massage. But as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Hope you enjoyed as always! Remember to Review, Favorite, and follow.(: Peace out girl scouts! **


End file.
